


Thunder and Lightning

by MartinandtheTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John doesnt like thunder, M/M, Or lightning, Sherlock Sings, They're both cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinandtheTardis/pseuds/MartinandtheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the song from bussongs.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I got the song from bussongs.com

Thunder rumbled. Lightning cracked. John was sitting in the living room, biting his lip, trying not to run under his bed. He hated lightning. It fascinated him, but he didn't like how it could hit something and burn it hotter than the sun. He didn't really like thunder, either. It was much too loud.

The only thing keeping him from hiding was Sherlock. He was sitting across from John, plucking the strings of his violin. He had a very calm expression on his face.

Suddenly thunder roared louder than it had been, and John jumped. He tried to recover fast, so that Sherlock didn't notice. He failed, though. Sherlock looked at him with caring eyes, and John just wanted to crawl into his lap. A crack of thunder made him jump straight out of his chair. Sherlock stood up, and John went to him and hugged him. Sherlock was surprised, almost too surprised to do anything. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around John. John squeezed him just a little tighter.

Sherlock let go and pushed him away a little bit. He led John back to his room and layed him down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to John's chest and sat next to John. Then, to his and John's amazement, he started singing. He sang a song his mother used to sing to him when he was young.

"Sleep my little baby.  
Sleep until the morning.  
Sleep until the sunrise,  
At the new days dawning.

Lululla, lululla, lulullaby  
O hush now and sleep now  
And don't you cry.  
Lululla, lululla, lulullaby  
O hush now and sleep now  
And don't you cry.

Little child of summer,  
Born in sunny weather.  
May the golden sunshine,  
Fade upon you never.

Lululla, lululla, lulullaby  
O hush now and sleep now  
And don't you cry.  
Lululla, lululla, lulullaby  
O hush now and sleep now  
And don't you cry.

Little child of winter.  
Born in snowy weather,  
Like a tiny snowdrop,  
Small and white and tender.

Lululla, lululla, lulullaby  
O hush now and sleep now  
And don't you cry.  
Lululla, lululla, lulullaby  
O hush now and sleep now  
And don't you cry."

By the time he was finished, John had fallen asleep. He was snoring, and he was curled up under the covers. Sherlock smiled softly and left to his own room. He played the song again in his head, and he fell asleep to it.

◽◽◽

John opened his eyes. The warm sunlight was shining on his face. He grinned and stretched. He walked to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa tea, and he found Sherlock standing in the doorway with two mugs. He smiled warmly at John and said "Morning."

"Good morning, Sherlock. That was quite a storm last night, wasn't it?"

Sherlock nodded, seeming off in a different world. He was smiling like he was remembering something. Then John remembered last night. He blushed, and Sherlock put the tea down. He walked over to John and hugged him. John hugged him back, and squeezed. Sherlock planted a kiss on top of John's sandy hair.

"Thank you, Sherlock. Thanks for staying with me."

Sherlock looked down at him. "You're welcome, John."


End file.
